Two or more cameras located in different positions may capture images of a common scene. The images from the two or more cameras may be stitched together to form an aggregated image for the common scene. However, due to the disparity between the cameras, the aggregated image may have stitching artifacts (or, stitching errors) where the viewing angle switches from a first camera to a next neighboring camera. Objects that are far away from the cameras may have negligible disparity and there may be no stitching errors for the far-away objects. However, objects that are close to the cameras may have noticeable disparity and there may be stitching errors for the close-by objects. For example, close-by objects that cross a stitching boundary may abruptly transition between viewing angles and may thus produce an obvious visual discontinuity. This may be referred to as a “close object problem.”
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some implementations described herein may be practiced.